total_drama_island_rtvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Island Returning Players vs Newbies Players
Total Drama Island: Returning Players vs Newbies Playiers is the first game of the host Petrodolar from RTVG. The castaways are in 2 teams, One is the team for the Returning Players (Burning Lions) and another is the team for the Newbies Players (Angry Wolves) The castaways at first will be competing as a team, trying to win inmunity challenges, the team who is the loser of that challenge goes to the Campfire Ceremony where one of the castaways of that team is voted out and can't comeback, ever. Until the merge, when the inmunity is individual an not as a team anymore. The eliminated players will go to the Eliminated Players House, when maybe sometime they will have a strong power. The last 7 persons to be voted out of the game, will decide which one of the 3 remaining persons on the island, deserves to became the winner of the game and also the winner of $1.000.000. Castaways Game History The castaways arrived to the island. They were divided each one in 2 teams. The Angry Wolves and the Burning Lions. The first challenge was easy, it was a word soup. The newbies players dominated, Scott was the one who won inmunity from them, but his team won already, so that inmunity doesn't work for him anymore. While the Returning Players struggled. Some of them didn't complete all the challenge, and some of them didn't even tried to do so. At campfire ceremony the last 2 were Izzy and Courtney. It was a tie. The players from their tribe voted again. The Burning Lions voted Courtney out on the tiebreaker. Votes: 3-3-1-1-1 Tiebreaker: Izzy / Courtney Eliminated: Courtney 4-2 After Courtney was voted out the castaways got their second inmunity challenge. It was an arcade game. Everyone struggled except Lindsay who achieved the highest score of all the contestants. At the end by a difference of 0,5 the Burning Lions won inmunity, while the Angry Wolves had to go to the Campfire Ceremony for the first time. At the end the Wolves thought that Scott was the biggest threat of their team so they send him home. Votes: 6-1-1-1 Eliminated: Scott The Wolves were pretty angry about that their lost the last challenge, but they were alive because they thought that they made the right game move. The inmunity challenge was a social one. They had to talk with each other. Dakota slayed on this challenge, making that an easy victory for the Wolves. They won the challenge. The Burning Lions had to go to the Campfire Ceremony for the second time. Bridgette was mad about that. The Lions thought that Izzy was very useless on the challenges and they decided to sent her home. Votes: 6-2 Eliminated: Izzy After Izzy's elimination, the castaways got their first reward challenge. Noah was the lucky one and got that challenge. On the inmunity challenge, since the castaways failed to show their skills on the other arcade game, they did another game challenge again. The Burning Lions slayed, especially Dawn, with the highest score of their team. For the other side, Gwen and LeShawna didnt do the challenge, and because of that, the Burning Lions went again to the campfire ceremony. At the end they thought that Gwen was the least active of them, and they decided to sent her home Votes: 4-2-1 Eliminated: Gwen After Gwen's elimination, the castaways got their second reward challenge. The team swap. Some of them were happy, some of them not. The inmunity challenge was a simple cryptogram. On the Burning Lions Dawn and Zoey struggled, and in the Wolves also Anna Maria and Ezekiel struggled. It was a tie, but in the end the Wolves got the best time overall, winning for the third time in a row. Before the ceremony Dawn and Zoey had a serious discussion, also Bridgette couldn't stand Dakota. At first, it was a tie between Bridgette, Zoey and Heather, in the re-vote the Lions thought that Heather was the best option, so they voted her out. Votes: 2-2-2-1 Tiebreaker: Bridgette / Heather / Zoey Eliminated: Heather 3-1-0 After Heather's elimination, the castaways got their inmunity challenge. It was a puzzle. The Burning Lions did so well, and they won inmunity, while the Wolves struggled, especially with Anne Maria, who throwed all the challenges since the start of the game. In the ceremony the Wolves agreed about the fact that Anne Maria was the person who make their lost, so they decided to sent her home. Votes: 5-1-1 Eliminated: Anne Maria The castaways got their inmunity challenge, and they found out that two persons from each tribe will be going home on the next campfire ceremony. The inmunity challenge was a popularity challenge, from the Burning Lions Mike and Noah won individual inmunity, and from the Wolves, Lindsay won. On the Burning Lions ceremony, they decided to vote out Zoey, and in the Wolves Ceremony it was between Dakota and Ezekiel, but the Wolves decided to keep Dakota, and they voted out Ezekiel. Votes: 3-2-1 Eliminated: Zoey Votes: 4-2 Eliminated: Ezekiel After Zoey and Ezekiel eliminations, the castaway merged teams. Chris offered the castaways 2 options. A challenge for individual inmunity, or a challenge for the Inmunity Idol. 5 People took the Individual Inmunity, while the other 5 took the Idol challenge. The Individual Inmunity Challenge was a social challenge. Break a plate. At the end Dakota won inmunity, while the Idol one was a Arcade Game, Noah scored the best and he won the Idol and he used it in the next ceremony. At the ceremony Blaineley and Noah were the targets, Noah used the idol, but anyways, Blaineley got the majority of the votes, and she became the first memeber of the jury Votes: 6-4 Eliminated: Blaineley Dakota wasn't expecting that gameplay of Noah, and then, she was scared because she wasn't in majority. The Inmunity Challenge was a chair game. In the end Bridgette won inmunity, but Mike won a Inmunity Idol, he used it on the ceremony but it was useless because he didn't receive majority of the votes. In the end, Dakota was voted out.} Votes: 4-3-2 Eliminated: Dakota Dakota got eliminated, the castaways got a hard Inmunity Challenge, everybody throw the challenge, so no one won inmunity. At the campfire ceremony, Mike and Sam weren't in majority, in the end, the rest of the castaways decided to vote out Mike. Votes: 6-2 Eliminated: Mike The challenge was a maze. It wasn't so easy, at the end, so many people threw the challenge, it was between Noah and Dawn, but Noah got the best time, giving him inmunity at the campfire ceremony. Something unexpected happen'd in the campfire ceremony, Sam and LeShawna were tied 3-3 because someone voted for Dawn. In the tiebreaker, Sam went home with a 3-2 vote Votes: 3-3-1 Tiebreaker: LeShawna / Sam Eliminated: Sam Since not everyone participated in the first social challenge, the next inmunity challenge was a social challenge. It took so long, but at the end, Dawn won inmunity, at the campfire ceremony Noah got blindsided, and he become a member of the jury. Votes: 3-1-1-1 Eliminated: Noah The challenge for the next round was a math square, B and Bridgette throw, LeShawna got it incorrect, it was between Lindsay and Dawn, Lindsay got the best time so she won inmunity. In the campfire ceremony, the castaways decided to vote out Bridgette. Votes: 3-2 Eliminated: Bridgette The last challenge was a extra-hard math square. Only B and Lindsay tried, Lindsay got the math square incorrect, while B got 2 squares correct, so he won the last inmunity. At the ceremony, by a 3-1 vote, Lindsay was voted out and she became the last member of the jury Votes: 3-1 Eliminated: Lindsay